


Waiting Game

by jennysaisquoi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennysaisquoi/pseuds/jennysaisquoi
Summary: Jeri's divorce once again gets in the way of her relationship with Pam. But Pam loves her no matter what; even if that means being interrupted more often than she'd like.





	

Pam's manicured nails scratched at the sheets, her stomach arching towards the ceiling. "Jeri!"

Jeri snaked her hand up from beneath the covers to grope at Pam's breast. Her other hand rubbed between Pam's legs as she licked and sucked there. 

The quiet echo of Pam's moans was suddenly drowned out by the shrill ringing of Jeri's phone. Pam sighed as Jeri sat up and pushed the blankets off of her, reaching towards her phone on the bedside table. 

"Do you have to answer it? It's late." Pam pleaded softly. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Jeri's bare waist, pressing soft kisses to her collarbone. 

"I bet it's Wendy's lawyer," Jerri replied, placing an apologetic kiss to Pam's forehead. 

Pam frowned and moved back so that Jeri could reach the phone. 

"Hello? Yes, this is Jeri." 

Pam laid back and pulled the sheets up to cover her bare frame. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration as she listened to Jeri's phone conversation. Neither of the women had expected Jeri's divorce to last so long. Pam thought that, had she known Wendy would be so difficult when they began the affair, she might not have ever let herself be drawn in. But Pam watched Jeri, admired her toned back and the way she absently rubbed the satin sheets between her fingers as she spoke. And Pam knew she was willing to wait as long as necessary. 

Jeri stood up and slipped her robe on, still arguing through the phone as she exited the room. 

"No," Jeri's voice could be heard from the hallway. "No, this is not what we agreed on--- " 

Pam reached for the remote from beside her. She flicked on the news and turned it up, hoping to drown out the argument happening in the other room. She let her eyes drift closed as the sound of the newscaster's voice filled the room. 

It was about half an hour before Jeri made her way back to the bedroom. She pushed open the door to find Pam dozing, her blonde hair spread gracefully across the pillows. Jeri smiled to herself as she pushed the door shut, slipping off her robe and draping it over the foot of the bed. Pam stirred and opened her eyes. 

"I'm sorry about that," Jeri said softly, crawling up the bed to straddle Pam. 

"It's okay," Pam replied. She didn't quite meet her gaze as Jeri took her hand and placed kisses to her knuckles. 

"No, it's not. How can I make it up to you?" 

Pam finally looked up at her as Jeri slid the sheets off of Pam's body. She watched as Jeri bent down to connect her mouth with Pam's breast, licking softly at the nub. Pam's eyes drifted shut in pleasure and she smiled in defeat. 

"Come here," Pam laughed, pulling Jeri up to kiss her. 

Yes, Pam thought. She'd wait as long as necessary.


End file.
